The present disclosure relates to determining Positron Emission Tomography (PET) scanning time.
As a detection technology, PET may be applied to detection of tumors, diagnosis of cerebrovascular diseases, and so on. For example, by injecting a compound (hereinafter referred to as a “tracer”) labeled by positron radioisotope into a living organism and measuring a space distribution and a time characteristic of rays emitted from the living organism, an image reflecting metabolism of tissues in the living organism may be obtained by means of reconstruction.
When a PET scan is performed on a subject such as a patient, the scan may be performed according to positions of a PET scanning bed, where different bed positions may correspond to different body regions such as a head or an abdomen of the subject. Images corresponding to multiple bed positions may be merged together to constitute a whole-body scan image of the PET scan. When a whole-body scan is performed on a subject, since structures of regions are different, ratios of attenuation and scattering of rays for scanning bed positions may likely be different. Therefore, in practical use, imbalanced image qualities of different regions may be caused if identical scanning time is utilized for each bed position.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (Mill), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MM, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer.